


Клубника со вкусом пепла

by ballistic_Renegade



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballistic_Renegade/pseuds/ballistic_Renegade
Summary: После аварии Риз очнулся в мире, где запахи и вкусы обратились в свои антиподы. Но внезапно, палитру отвратительного перебивает нечто приятное - лёгкий аромат ванили, солнечного тепла и... блинчиков?





	Клубника со вкусом пепла

**Author's Note:**

> Давно хотелось попробовать прописать персонажа с дефектом обоняния в омегаверсе, и приправить всё это флаффом :з  
> Соулмейты здесь хоть и есть, но косвенно, упор больше на милоту и всякого рода кулинарные изыски. Modern!AU

      Тим одним большим глотком осушил чашку кофе. На носу был дедлайн, а работа не шла, как бы он ни старался. Курсор, словно маленькая игла, впивался в мозг, молоточком отстукивая неприятный ритм в сознании. Тук тук тук. Бездарь, бездарь, бездарь. Мужчина повёл головой, отгоняя наваждение.  
Его новая, пятая по счету книга, застопорилась после кульминации. Сюжет превращался в нечто ужасное с каждой новой попыткой. Из ровной красивой истории — в оргию, с ковбойскими перестрелками, на фоне пылающих руин. Прелесть.  
Да, были ещё статьи, переводы, куча разных подработок, но истинную радость ему приносило именно писательство, и именно этим он хотел заработать когда-нибудь мировую известность.  
Он глянул на часы — малая стрелка остановилась в правой части циферблата. Сквозь плотно затянутые шторы через пару царапин (спасибо, Генри! конечно же когти нужно было точить именно об них!) просачивались солнечные лучи. Нужно было проветриться.

* * *

 

Как назло, по дороге к любимому кафе ему то и дело попадались счастливые парочки. От этого на душе стало ещё пасмурней, несмотря на утопающий в зелени окружающий мир. О чем-то подобном альфа перестал мечтать уже давно.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что именно он станет носителем странной генетической аномалии, будучи братом близнецом такого во всех смыслах охренительного Джека, перед которым все готовы были чуть ли не на коленях ползать.  
Случай был одним на миллион, но факт оставался фактом — эффект получался прямо противоположным. Врачи сказали, что виной всему был какой-то ген, что он де должен был родиться простым бетой, но потом выродился в альфу, как и его братец.  
Отряхнулись ото сна старые обиды, спрятанные глубоко в подсознании — перед мысленным взором пронеслись такие чёткие картины — четверо на одного, как его избивают в школьной раздевалке. Выкидывают из окна дипломный проект по литературе. Издеваются над его историями, отыгрываются на нем. Вместо такого сильного и, мать его, опасного Джека, ведь Тим был очень удобной заменой.  
Все кончилось резко — вместе со смертью бабушки и переездом в другой город. Следом были жизнь в крошечной квартирке на окраине города, мерзкая, грязная работа, заброшенные на годы проекты.  
А вскоре Джек, блистательный и гениальный, ворвался в Гиперион, как раскалённый нож в масло, подмяв в итоге корпорацию под себя.  
И после череды предательств, бесконечной, казалось, игры в шпионов и пару покушений, после всего этого — Тима наконец оставили в покое. А что до прочего…  
Мало кого поначалу заботила его особенность. Запах как запах — обычный, не бета и не омега, просто слабый альфа. Но какая-то крошечная нотка заставляла всех в итоге отворачиваться от него, или ненавидеть, или что похуже.  
_« — Извини, я не подхожу тебе, мы могли бы быть чудесной парой но…»_  
«— _Ты меня просто бесишь, не пойму почему. Извини Тим!_ »  
«— _Я… я наверно была не в себе. Это все плохая идея!_ »  
И ещё, и ещё… Со взрослыми было проще — никто не кидался на него с кулаками, не дразнил, ничего подобного. Но Тим почти смирился со своим неминуемым одиночеством. Хотя кот, кажется, от него уходить не собирался. Уже прогресс.

* * *

 

Как всегда, его раз за разом обслуживала одна и та же официантка бета. Миленькая сменщица омега то и дело посматривала настороженно и недоверчиво. Тим хмыкнул — было интересно проверить, хватит ли им наглости выкинуть постоянного клиента, или жажда наживы будет сильней? Может, в другой раз.  
Вокруг постепенно становилось оживлённей. Народ приходил, мелькали строгие костюмы и острые каблуки. Близнецу не нравилось, что за какие-то полгода его любимое место почти полностью оккупировали корпоративные рабы. Проклятый Атлас с его реструктуризацией!  
Кофе сегодня показался каким-то особенно безвкусным, Тиму удалось написать лишь несколько ничего незначащих строк, сюжет всё также буксовал. Протяжно выдохнув, альфа собрал листы в аккуратную стопку, и оставил нужную сумму возле меню. Ведь ещё немного, и начнётся бизнес ланч, что означало — пора собираться. Лицезреть бесконечный поток «белых воротничков» Тим совсем не хотел.  
  
Стоило сделать несколько шагов, как все тело проняло резкой болью, он неловко завалился на землю. Очки отлетели в сторону, бумаги рассыпались по каменной кладке.  
 — Смотри куда ид… хах?  
Пошатываясь, альфа медленно встал, сжимая ладони в кулаки. Что ж, какая-то мелкая сошка, кажется, решила покачать права! Ну, Тим вполне в настроении устроить из этого некрасивое шоу!  
Размытый силуэт перед ним, тем временем, чуть отдалился, человек глубоко вздохнул, как будто бы в шоке. Альфа мгновенно замялся. Последовавший тихий возглас ужаса (а чем ещё это могло быть?) вогнал близнеца в краску.  
Тем временем, человек принялся собирать раскиданные листы. Что? Тим должно быть получил солнечный удар и бредил. Зачем это делать? Тем более делать _для него_?  
 — Я… о боже, мне так жаль! В-вот! Возьми…те. Возьми, это твоё, мне кажется?  
Тим одним резким движением примостил очки на переносицу, и, когда изображение обрело чёткость, тут же растерялся. Похоже, что мозг не знал, как обрабатывать полученную информацию.  
Перед ним со стопкой распечатанного черновика стоял атласский клерк. На титульном листе красовался отпечаток подошвы ботинка. Тим нахмурился.  
Незнакомец явно был бетой, но ещё ни разу близнец не видел подобной реакции на собственную персону, даже от съехавших с катушек от гормонов омег. Клерк смотрел на него, как будто он был целиком сделан из денег, или из бриллиантов, как на что-то ценное. Словно он хотел Тима схватить, и убежать с ним куда подальше, чтобы тот не достался никому. Как нормальные люди это называют? А. Точно. Тим ему понравился.  
— ...из.  
Бета закашлялся, покраснел ещё сильней, отвернулся. В летнем солнце блеснуло серебро импланта — ну надо же, одна из рук была металлической! Интересно... Да и вся эта реакция была чем-то свежим и интригующим. Такой, что у Тима хватило сил переспросить:  
 — Что?  
 — Риз. Ну, меня так зовут. И… прости, что налетел на тебя, ты… я… ох, — он глупо рассмеялся, щеки его пылали, бледная кожа порозовела. Бета сделал глубокий вдох, и на одном дыхании проговорил:  
 — Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что ты пахнешь блинчиками?  
Всякие мыслительные процессы в голове Тима остановились. Будь внутри его черепушки командный центр, тот выдал бы ошибку 404. Незнакомец посмотрел, выжидающе, следом уткнулся взглядом в землю. Глупо, глупо улыбаясь. И было в этой улыбке нечто необычное, от чего в груди становилось теплей.  
Но, стоп-стоп, блинчики? Ему говорили на этот счёт разные вещи — что он пахнет мёртвыми растениями, сырой землёй и весенней грязью. Но блинчиками? Нет, никогда! Мелькнула мысль — «Может это чья-то шутка? Дурацкий розыгрыш?»  
 — Т-так глупо прозвучало. но… я уже целый месяц ищу, от кого так приятно пахнет. Хожу сюда из главного здания, представляешь? Думал что это какая-нибудь девушка.  
 — Ну, уж извини, что разочаровал тебя, парень, — с сарказмом проговорил Тим.  
 — Нет, я не это имел ввиду, правда! Да и, наверно, многие тебе об этом говорят.  
Клерк сглатывает, смущённо смотрит альфе прямо в глаза. Тим хмурится, рассматривая незнакомца в упор. Он что его, за идиота держит? Какие, мать их, блинчики?  
 — Ты кажется заработался, не пахну я ничем таким!  
 — Но как же…  
 — И спасибо что истоптал мой черновик!  
 — Не специально! И я же извинился!  
Альфа смерил его напряжённым взглядом. Не хотелось это признавать, но Атласский лакей выглядел вполне неплохо для беты. Интересно, их всех заставляют носить столь опасно узкие брюки? Бета то и дело на него посматривал, пока, наконец, не заговорил вновь.  
— Серьезно, я не хотел тебя обидеть. Просто, никогда не думал, что беты вообще могут так пахнуть.  
Тим на секунду завис.  
— Что?  
— Н-ну, ты ведь бета, как и я?  
Он вопросительно выгнул бровь. Клерк в ответ зарделся ещё больше, закашлялся, отводя взгляд.  
— Т-тогда омега?  
— Что ты только что сказал? — близнец подошёл ближе, расправив плечи и оголив клыки в усмешке. Бета сделал шаг назад, закрыл лицо руками, пролепетав:  
— Прости-прости-прости! — и, слегка приоткрыв сомкнутые пальцы, через щель пробурчал. — Ты альфа?  
— Уж представь себе. — Тим скрестил руки на груди.  
— Чё-ёрт! — он побледнел, зачем-то отступил назад, прикрыл рот рукой. Мужчина попробовал успокоиться — этот несчастный явно был не в себе. Но смотрел он сейчас — так обречённо и жалко, как будто Тим собственноручно прикончил его хомячка  
Альфа решил проявить какое-никакое снисхождение, всё-таки у бет биологически был самый слабый нос, и такое… теоретически могло случиться. Наверное. Не то чтобы поведение парня его при этом не удивляло. Сначала, блинчики, теперь вот это.  
Тим покачал головой — не хватало ещё, чтобы из-за него в обморок свалились. Это было бы чем-то новеньким в жизненном портфолио. Новеньким, и не желательным. Альфа выставил ладонь в успокаивающем жесте, заметив, как парень вздрогнул.  
— Давай просто забудем об этом, и разойдёмся. Как тебе такой вариант?

* * *

 

— …бе такой вариант?  
Внутри у Риза все оборвалось. Он наконец-то нашёл носителя вкуснейшего, волшебного запаха. И такой облом! Целый месяц он прибегал сюда, в надежде найти того самого человека, от которого пахло не кислыми сливками, или землёй, или какой-то ещё гадостью. И плевать, что остальные говорили, что те пахли восхитительно и Риз идиот. Риз идиотом не был!  
Во всей палитре отвратительного, он, наконец смог найти что-то, что ассоциировалось с ранним утром, запахом хрустящих простыней, теплом. Ну и блинчиками!  
Он, по-хорошему, вообще не должен все это чувствовать, не омега какая-нибудь! Но после аварии пришлось подстраиваться под новые ощущения, и это ему совсем не нравилось. До того момента, пока он не учуял вот этот самый аромат. Обладатель которого сейчас прожигал его взглядом, полным недоумения и злости.  
Месяц, целый месяц, и это не молодая девушка омега (о которой он мечтал, и даже продумал их прекрасное будущее), и даже не милая бета, а смуглый и сильный альфа. Хотя, в очках и с, казалось, сотней веснушек, он выглядел как типичный ботан. Но, ботан вполне симпатичный. Даже красивый.  
Бета наградил себя ментальной оплеухой. Неужели он так просто сдастся? Месяц впустую! Он тратил по двадцать минут такого короткого бизнес ланча только ради того, чтобы дойти досюда. И когда наконец нашёл то, что искал — то просто забудет обо всем?  
Риз тряхнул головой, сделал глубокий вдох. Нет. Так просто этот парень от него не отвяжется!  
— Нет.  
— …Что?  
Телефон в кармане завибрировал, но Риз резко его выключил. Посмотрел мужчине прямо в глаза  
— Нет. Давай… давай поговорим? Пожалуйста? Могу угостить тебя кофе?  
Бета почувствовал, как с каждым словом становится все жарче и жарче, лицо у него должно быть пылает. Он продолжил:  
— В качестве компенсации за испорченный… испорченный…  
— Черновик. Я писатель.  
— Ох, это… вау! — наигранно протянул Риз. — Это очень круто! Обожаю книги, все свободное время читаю!  
— Да? И что же из последнего ты прочитал?  
— Э-э-э… — бета запустил руку в волосы, с ужасом осознавая, что кроме статей для работы и аналитики он ни к чему не притрагивался уже несколько лет. —…давай я расскажу за кофе?

* * *

 

К ним подошла та самая девушка — омега, которая никогда не обслуживала Тима. Она мило улыбалась, то и дело поглядывая на напряжённого, розовощёкого бету. Тот почти механически отчеканил заказ и призывно посмотрел на альфу.  
— М-м, двойной латте, пожалуйста?  
Стоило официантке уйти, как Риз слегка расслабился, глубоко вздохнув.  
— Фух, мисс Мятные леденцы ушла, какое облегчение!  
— Мисс Мятные леденцы?  
— Ну-у, от неё здорово несёт леденцами. Просроченными.  
Тим принюхался — от омеги ещё остался приятный шлейф из чего-то цветочного, напоминавшего запах лугового мёда. Даже близко не было мяты.  
Но при всем при этом, Тим с удивлением заметил, что миловидная девушка действительно словно была срисована с мэскота коробки сладостей. Вся такая приторная, с этим её коротким каре и большими синими глазами. Он с любопытством посмотрел на парня, пока тот нервно поправлял причёску. Нет, он точно был бетой, даже под подавителями омеги выдают свой естественный аромат. Но как тогда он вообще мог это чувствовать?  
Когда, наконец, принесли кофе, Риз поморщился, сделав первый глоток, как будто его заставили хлебнуть ацетона. Альфа присмотрелся к собственной чашке, попробовал — вполне себе кофе. Бета попытался выдавить из себя улыбку, но получалось это натянуто и странно. Тим с удивлением на него посмотрел.  
— К-кофе в этот раз пересоли… Э-э, пересластили.  
— Почему ты принял меня за бету?  
Клерк вздохнул, и, коснувшись своего правого плеча, заговорил:  
— У меня дефект обоняния. Получил бонусом после… — Риз пошевелил пальцами механической руки. — …еда стала невкусной, я путаю людей, и такие вот казусы, как с тобой, постоянно происходят.  
— …как и с моим запахом.  
— Но он мне правда очень нравится. Серьёзно!  
Альфа тихо засмеялся, зачем-то перебирая мятые листы. Риз поморщился. Вкус клубничного чизкейка отдавал пеплом, а от кофе пахло торфом. Бета кашлянул, и тут же смутился — альфа, оказывается, смотрел на него во все глаза. С любопытством. Чёрт!  
— Так значит, у всего, что ты ешь другой вкус? — щеки его чуть порозовели, он быстро почесал кончик носа. — М-мы можем не говорить об этом, если не хочешь.  
Риз пожал плечами.  
— Я привык, ничего. Ну-у, например, этот «божественный напиток» на вкус как торфяные залежи. Жуть. Но я жить без него не могу, а в кофейне дальше они вообще варят его из какого-то непонятного дерьма. Ну и вкус ничуть не лучше. Вот это, — он приподнял на вилке кусок лакомства. — Как будто жжёную бумагу есть. Сладкую.  
— Должно быть, сложно?  
— О, нет, вполне можно жить. Правда, никогда не думал, что так сильно полюблю брокколи и бататы. А ещё чернику, она хоть какой-то вкус для меня имеет! — бета рассмеялся. — Да и, это не худший вариант! В больнице мне рассказывали про парня откуда-то с востока, для которого всё вокруг пахло сырым мясом и кровью.  
— Оу.— Тим громко сглотнул. Неприятно.  
— Он с ума сошёл, кстати говоря. — Весело проговорил клерк, и следом залпом осушил чашку. — А как-то лучший друг затащил меня в магазин здоровой пищи. Никогда не думал, что простая морковка может пахнуть мокрыми носками.  
Альфа прыснул, но тут же извинился.  
— Нет, правда. Я смог съесть только брокколи, где они, интересно, всё это выращивают…

* * *

 

Вся ситуация была пропитана абсурдом. Как такое вообще могло с кем-то случиться? Наверно, жить в мире, где все имеет вкус и запах отличный от привычного, было чем-то сродни аду. Тем более для беты, которые от природы хорошим обонянием не наделены.  
Однако Риз много и весело рассказывал, отшучивался, медленно поедая клубничный пирог.  
  
— А ещё был забавный случай, когда наш Алан испугался...  
— Алан? — Тим заказал ещё кофе, почему-то даже возросшее количество людей уже не так смущало.  
— Он омега, но скрывал это. Ну, пока я не установил импланты, я этого и не знал. Он него запахло как от платья моей матери. Знаешь, как у этих дамочек из старых фильмов. Как же… чёрный вельвет? Что-то такое. Как из шкафа на чердаке. И я… — Риз осёкся, потянулся к телефону, и с раздражением тот выключил.  
Альфа задумался, одна мысль беспокоила его уже несколько минут, но озвучить её он так не решался. Но, когда ещё ему перепадёт такой шанс?  
— А эмоции?  
Клерк с немым вопросом повернул голову в сторону. «Мило» — проскользнуло у Тима в сознании. И ещё, стало как-то легко и хорошо, в голове постепенно проявлялись отголоски новых идей. Слишком уж всё это необычно!  
— Н-ну, эмоции, их ты тоже различаешь по запаху?  
Бета побарабанил стальными пальцами по подбородку, прищурился.  
— Не сов-сем, — он лукаво улыбнулся. — Тем более сейчас, когда ты рядом.  
— Что? Прости, я кажется, задумался… — альфа спешно шарил по своим карманам, бормоча — «ручка, ручка, где же…»  
Клерк протянул свою, щёлкнув кнопкой. Тим принялся записывать, быстро и отрывисто. Затем, понял, что пишет по уже отпечатанной поверхности. Чертыхнулся, перевернул лист, и продолжил уже там.  
— Это ужасно, жить с таким… состоянием... невероятно... а тут можно...  
Бета отпил ещё противного кофе, наблюдая, как мужчина, что-то тихо проговаривая, исписывает лист за листом. На какой-то странице он даже начертил грубую схему. А затем, разложив ворох черновых листов на столе, широко улыбнулся. Риз понял что засмотрелся.  
— Черт, извини! — альфа нервно рассмеялся. — Наверно со стороны дико смотрится!  
Ризу слишком понравилась эта улыбка, и со стороны это смотрелось очень даже неплохо. Он кивнул головой, отрицая. Тим в ответ слегка покраснел.

* * *

 

— Ну я же говорила — будет альфа!  
Парочка наблюдала за происходящим из ресторана через дорогу. Хорошо, что они решили задержаться, а не понеслись в след ошалевшему от своей навязчивой идее о блинчиках Ризу. Да и вид на происходящее открывался прекрасный.  
  
Вон обречённо прикидывал будущие расходы. Он только что поиграл полсотни баксов и неделю ланчей. Кто мог подумать что «блинчиками» будет пахнуть альфа!  
Наверняка на самом деле он пах чем-то ужасным. Как тогда, его лучшему другу показался приятным аромат жутко ядовитого цветка в заповеднике, и они с Иветт с огромным трудом оттащили бету от ограды.  
  
Сейчас же, этот альфа, на первый взгляд, был вполне безобидным, но они здорово удивились, когда всё закончилось не дракой или моральным уничтожением, а… простым разговором.  
Острым ногтем Иветт провела по руке, Вон вздрогнул.  
— Мы такими темпами опоздаем. Написал бы ему, что ли?  
  
И Вон написал раз, другой, третий — время поджимало. Подруга разумно ретировалась, наставив «забрать этого любовничка хотя бы к концу рабочего дня». К счастью, разошлись альфа и бета намного раньше, правда, в противоположные стороны, да и улыбались они при этом, как два полных идиота.

* * *

 

После этого странного происшествия вдохновение накатило на альфу с утроенной силой. Все было так просто! Просто перенести действие рассказа в будущее, где новые люди разучились определять друг друга по запаху, где само чувство обоняния обратилось в нечто ужасное. Это спокойно можно было изменить и в антиутопию, и в историю о выживании. А главное — оно так хорошо ложилось на готовый материал! Хотя, мысль отдавала чем-то жутким.  
Даже беты, в детстве, умели определять «своих» по слабому запаху. И ориентироваться в таком мире было бы, наверно, довольно сложно. Тим стиснул черновик в руке, спеша домой. И только потом осознал кое-что очень нехорошее. Номер. Он забыл спросить номер.


End file.
